The Importance of Hugging
by BurningDownTheHouse
Summary: MacStella Every human being needs four hugs per day merely to survive Short hopefully fluffy fic


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I'm making no profit. The poem thang isn't my work; I found it on a website (poofcatcom/friend9) so all credit for that to the person who wrote it._

Danny stormed into the break room, frowning heavily and glaring at the ground as he dropped himself into one of the cushioned seats. He hit his fist against his thigh, clearly showing his annoyance.

Stella and Lindsay shared and equally confused look, Stella raising her eyebrows slightly in surprise before questioning, "What's up, Danny?"

"Mac's being an ass," Danny growled, complaining loudly. He was unable to meet either woman's eye, but the fire was still evidently burning in his with anger. "I try to please him, try to follow his perfect methods and ensure that everything is spotless, but it's never enough. Why won't he get a life? Christ, this is ridiculous."

"He's just being difficult," Stella reassured him, "He doesn't mean to take it out on you; you're just the closest outlet." Stella stood up, patting Danny on the back as she stepped past him, "I'll go have a word; see if I can work out what's going on."

"How do you think you're gonna do that? He's snapping at everyone." Danny sighed heavily, letting out his frustration in a single breath.

"Danny, this is Mac Taylor we're talking about; all he needs is a hug," Stella grinned, pushing open the door but remaining in the door way for a moment as the other two CSIs looked up to her in shock.

"You seriously think all he needs is a hug?" Danny asked incredulously. "He needs therapy, Stella, not a hug."

"We'll see," Stella smiled benignly, continuing her walk towards Mac's office. She knocked lightly on Mac's door, pressing her palm flat against the cool surface of the glass as she pushed through the entrance.

Mac turned around, his hands still on his hips after staring out the window through the grey darkening blinds in a daze. The frown that had been fixed on his face lifted as he saw Stella, fading into a sad smile as he asked, "What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Stella told him, letting the door swing shut behind her as she stepped further into the office. "It seems you've upset Danny today, apparently you snapped at him for doing something wrong..."

"You know I didn't mean to," Mac pointed out, sighing heavily as he confessed, "I like things done a particular way…I'm not feeling great today either." He rubbed his head to emphasis the point and attempt to rid himself of the headache building up.

"It's all this frowning that causes your headaches," Stella said, approaching him and gently swatting his hands away. She reached up, massaging his forehead lightly for him. "You need to relax, Mac; try and chill out a bit more."

"What do you suggest I do?" Mac questioned as she moved away. He gestured to the piles of folders on his desk, "I've got all these to get through already; I don't want more piling up."

"Just go home for the evening," Stella insisted, "Take a nice long bath, listen to some music and get some sleep. I'll cover for you." She lifted his jacket from the back of the chair, handing it to him and ushering him towards the door.

"You shouldn't have to cover for me," Mac protested, stopping in the doorway.

"I don't have to," Stella smiled gently, "I just want to. I'll see you tomorrow, Mac, and if you still feel bad for letting me do overtime you can take me out for lunch."

"I'll keep to that," he promised with a smile, giving her a slight wave as he headed out of the office, surprised at how easily she had persuaded him.

When Mac arrived in his office the next day he found a double sided piece of paper left on his desk covered in printed content. He settled down in his chair to read through the text, smiling as he did so.

_Hugging is natural, organic, naturally sweet, free of pesticides and_

_preservatives. Hugging contains no artificial ingredients. It's_

_100 wholesome. No calories, no caffeine, no nicotine._

_  
Hugging is nearly perfect. There are no removable parts, batteries to wear_

_out, no periodic checkups. It consumes little energy, while yielding a lot._

_  
It's inflation-proof. It's nonfattening. There are no monthly payments._

_No insurance requirements._

_It's theft-proof, nontaxable, nonpolluting,_

_and fully refundable. And it costs very little._

_  
Hugging is healthy. It assists the body's immune system, it cures depression,_

_it reduces stress, it induces sleep, it invigorates, it rejuvenates,_

_and it has no unpleasant side-effects._

_Hugging is no less than a miracle drug._

**Adults, Infants and Hugging**

_Adults love to hug babies and they do it as often as possible. Adults_

_love to hug other adults, too, yet they seldom do. The reason for this_

_is surprisingly simple ... adults are not afraid to initiate and enjoy_

_hugging with infants because there's little chance of rejection._

_  
**What Sort of People Like Hugging?**_

_Nice people. People who like to share things. People who make_

_themselves and the world they live in a little happier by hugging._

_  
**The Best People, Places, and Times to Hug?**_

_  
Anyone. Any place. Any time._

_  
**The Value of Hugs**_

_Hugs are free ... perhaps that's why so many take them for granted._

_If hugs cost a lot of money, people would probably knock_

_themselves out to make enough to buy them._

_  
Although hugs are free, they're worthless if they aren't used. An_

_unused hug is lost forever. On a planet that's starved for affection,_

_can we really afford to lose a single hug?_

_  
**Asking for Hugs**_

_Scientific Research Has Shown the Following:_

_  
Every human being needs four hugs per day merely to survive. _

Eight hugs per day to maintain oneself at a strong emotional level.

_  
Twelve hugs per day to grow and become a better person._

_  
For those who aren't always comfortable with the traditional hug,_

_you should at least try one of the other following forms of Hugs:_

_  
A kind word._

_A touch._

_A loving smile._

_A "Thank you!"_

_A "Forgive me."_

_A "Can I help you?"_

_A "I'm Sorry."_

_And anything else you can do to make a person_

_feel good about him or herself._

Stella watched through the glass windows, smiling to herself as Mac's face lit up and finally he noticed her. He beckoned her into his office, asking, "So, Ms Bonasera, is this your idea of covering my shift for me?"

"This was a bit of extra credit work," Stella beamed back at him, adding, "I hope you've read that thoroughly and taken it on board."

"Trust me, I have," Mac told her, standing up and placing the sheet back on the table atop the couple of files left over from the previous day.

Stella smiled and opened her arms to him, telling him, "You don't have to be afraid of rejection with me."


End file.
